Hate or Love
by Higarashi Yumiko
Summary: "Jangan pernah membenci orang lain secara berlebihan". Itulah satu hal penting yang Hibari Kyoya pelajari dalam hidupnya. / Oneshoot / 6918 fic / For MCH event. Read & Review, Ladies? :D


**Dedicated to MistCloud in Honeymoon (MCH) Event**

[ **25 Desember – 9 Januari 2012/2013** ]

.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** by **Amano Akira**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, fluffy (mungkin), mendayu-dayu**(?). Hati-hati dengan kemungkinan **OOC** & **typo's**.

**Pairing: 6918** / [**TYL**] **6918**—of course, and always…

**Setting: **

**Semi-AU** / **semi-Canon**(?). Untuk **bagian TYL**-nya, itu setting-nya di **Future-arc** (maksudnya versi dunia paralel). Tapi tergantung yang baca juga, sih :P #diinjek.

**A/N:**

Mungkin diambil dari sela(?) chapter sesaat sebelum **Ring Battle-arc**. Cerita yang saya buat sebelum Hibari setuju masuk Vongola.

**Sebagian adegan diambil dari;** **Target 86—"Their Individual Home Tutors"**. Tapi karena versi saya, jadi kalau ada yang melenceng tolong abaikan saja, ya. Namanya juga fanfiction~ *berasapunyasendiri* #slapped.

.

**Summary: **

"**Jangan pernah membenci orang lain secara berlebihan". Itulah satu hal penting yang Hibari Kyoya pelajari dalam hidupnya. Oneshoot.**

.

**Please Enjoy, Ladies!^-^v**

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

Hibari Kyoya sama sekali tidak pernah memercayai sesuatu hal seperti takhayul atau pun mitos. Karena menurutnya, hal itu sama sekali tidak logis. Baik itu hal yang berbau dunia gaib atau pun mitos tentang kepercayaan masyarakat terhadap suatu hal yang tidak bisa dibuktikan oleh akal sehat lainnya.

Termasuk di antaranya adalah mitos tentang; _"jika kita membenci orang secara berlebihan, maka kita akan jatuh cinta padanya"_. Hibari jelas saja tak akan memercayai mitos tak masuk akal itu. Karena menurutnya 'benci' dan 'cinta' adalah dua frase yang sangat berbeda—bahkan bertolak belakang dan mustahil dapat bersatu.

Sesuatu yang jelas tak mungkin ada dalam hidupnya.

Sebenarnya apa makna dari cinta itu sendiri bagi prefek Namimori-_chuu_ itu, mungkin adalah sebuah perasaan herbivora yang tak sepantasnya dimiliki oleh dirinya. Sebentuk emosi rasa suka terhadap sesuatu atau sesorang yang bersifat dalam namun lemah. Karena seseorang bisa hancur dalam sekejap hanya karena ia terjebak masuk dalam sebuah rasa cinta, bukan? Mungkin kata 'cinta' dalam makna kasarnya adalah sebuah ambisi dan nafsu untuk memiliki sesuatu atau seseorang.

Sedangkan makna dari benci menurut Hibari; adalah perasaan ketidaksukaan mendalam terhadap sesuatu atau seseorang juga, yang mana rasa 'tak suka' itu sudah melampaui batas tertentu.

Selama ini kita sudah tentu sering mendengar kata cinta tetapi tidak pernah tahu apa makna sebenarnya dari cinta itu sendiri; karena makna cinta sangat sulit dijelaskan sekalipun berbagai macam orang sudah berusaha. Karena kita tidak akan tahu apa makna dari 'cinta' itu sendiri, jika kita tidak merasakan secara langsung; bagaimana rasanya mencinta dan dicinta, bukan?

Tetapi perlu kau tahu, jika 'suka' bukan berarti rasa cinta. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa suka adalah 'cinta'**[1]**. Padahal, definisi itu sebenarnya salah. Yah—meski hampir mirip juga, sih.

Begitupula dengan Hibari Kyoya. Ia yang dalam hidupnya hampir tak mengenal cinta, tentu tidak akan mengerti jika kau tanya hal-hal semacam ini. Hibari bukanlah pemuda yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan penuh cinta. Dan perlu ditegaskan sekali lagi, jika ia tidak akan pernah memiliki perasaan konyol semacam itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut yakin bahwa perasan konyol yang ia sebut itu tak akan pernah ada pada dirinya.

Namun suatu hari, keyakinannya itu mulai tergoyahkan hanya karena satu kali pertemuannya dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

**HATE or LOVE**

**A 6918's Fanfiction** by **Higarashi Yumiko**

.

.

.

.

"_Ciaossu_. Lama tak jumpa Hibari!"

Ah—sepertinya, Hibari kenal dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak ini. Yang sudah pasti pemiliknya adalah…

"_Akanbou_?" Hibari tersenyum tipis pada bayi bertopi fedora di hadapannya. "Kau mau mengajakku bertarung?" sudah bukan rahasia lagi, jika pemuda beriris kelabu itu memang menginginkan pertarungan kedua dengan sang Tutor mafia.

"Kurasa itu bisa kita lakukan lain kali saja. Karena ada hal penting lain yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Reborn—nama sang bayi—tersenyum misterius di balik topi fedora hitamnya.

Hibari menaikkan alis. "Katakan," katanya sambil menurunkan tonfanya; menyimpan kembali senjata kebangaannya tersebut entah di mana.

Merasa tak perlu bertele-tele dengan pemuda itu, Reborn kembali berujar. "Kau menginginkan balas dendam terhadap Rokudo Mukuro, bukan?" ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pundak Hibari sedikit menegang tatkala nama itu disebut—meski yang bersangkutan menyembunyikannya di balik topeng angkuh khasnya.

Tentu, sudah bukan rahasia pula jika sang prefek menginginkan pertarungan ulang dengan Mukuro. Itu karena Hibari merasa kekalahannya dahulu semata-mata karena kecurangan sang ilusionis yang memanfaatkan kelemahan dirinya terhadap bunga merah muda itu. Itulah kenapa, yang bersangkutan ingin bertarung kembali dengan pemuda itu, memastikan siapa yang sebenarnya lebih kuat di antara mereka berdua. Dan kali ini, tanpa adanya kecurangan.

"Hibari Kyoya, aku ingin kau bergabung di Vongola _famiglia_." Reborn mengulas senyum seraya menatap pemuda di hadapannya tersebut; menunggu jawaban apa yang ke luar darinya.

"..."

Hibari diam. Tidak menjawab apapun.

Ya—atas dasar inilah, Reborn datang ke Namimori-_chuu_ hari ini. Namun, sekarang yang ditunggu pun tak kunjung memberinya respon. Hanya semilir angin bertiup lah yang sesekali menemani kesunyian mereka. Menurutnya, Hibari memiliki potensi besar yang dapat menguntungkan Vongola. Reborn tahu ini tak akan cukup untuk membujuk Hibari, karena itu ia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jika kau bergabung dengan Vongola, maka dapat dipastikan kau akan berjumpa dengan Rokudo Mukuro lagi." Meski tak berkata apapun, Reborn mengetahui sekelebat manik kelabu pemuda itu berkilat antusias saat mendengarnya.

Hibari berpikir, memangnya untuk apa Rokudo Mukuro bergabung dengan kumpulan herbivora itu. Bukannya penyebab awal terjadinya kerusuhan di Namimori adalah pemuda yang bersangkutan? Hibari yakin pasti Vongola ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi dan gerombolan herbivoranya. Terus—kenapa bisa-bisanya mereka merekrut Rokudo Mukuro sementara pemuda yang bersangkutan sudah menyakiti teman-temannya. Sinting-kah mereka? –pikirnya begitu.

"Apa aku bisa bertarung lagi dengannya?"

_Got you! _

Reborn tersenyum saat mendengar reaksi sang prefek. Ternyata menggunakan 'umpan' Rokudo Mukuro untuk meyakinkan Hibari Kyoya memang terbukti keampuhannya. Memang 'sih mungkin agak terdengar kejam menggunakan nama Mukuro sebagai umpan. Tapi—jika keadaannya mendesak seperti ini rasanya sah-sah saja, kan?

Pemilik _chameleon_ tersebut menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa bertarung dengannya kapan pun kau menginginkannya, karena kini ia juga bagian dari Vongola. Tapi tentu saja kau harus menyelesaikan 'ujian masuk'nya terlebih dahulu," ujarnya lagi.

"Ujian?"

"Ya—semacam duel satu lawan satu dengan anggota keluarga mafia lain. Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melaluinya dengan mudah."

Rasanya merepotkan sekali hanya ingin menantang Rokudo Mukuro bertarung lagi. Bukan hanya harus bertahan dari kerumunan herbivora Vongola, tapi ia juga harus menjalani ujian masuk segala. Meski begitu, ini mungkin adalah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki harga dirinya yang runtuh karena ilusionis kriminal tersebut. Dan lagi, mungkin saja dengan bergabungnya ia di Vongola, bisa menambah pengalaman bertarungnya.

Kemudian Reborn melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya, kukatakan saja padamu. Saat ini status Rokudo Mukuro adalah tahanan di Vendicare. Setelah pertarungan di kokuyou dahulu, pihak Vendicare langsung membawanya ke dalam penjara khusus mereka. Siapa pun yang masuk Vendicare, kecil kemungkinan mereka bisa bisa bebas kembali…" Reborn menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan serius.

"Tetapi kau tak perlu khawatir, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Mukuro memang sudah melukai Tsuna dan yang lainnya, tetapi, dengan bergabungnya ia di keluarga Vongola, itu artinya ia sudah menjadi bagian dari kami juga. Yang otomatis Vongola akan mengusahakan pembebesannya dari Vendicare," katanya.

Hibari mengerutkan dahinya—respon pertama yang di keluarkannya setelah mendengar _Arcobaleno_ itu menjelaskan panjang-lebar padanya. Jadi, itu artinya ia benar-benar tak akan bertemu dengan si Rokudo Mukuro semudah itu, eh?

"Lalu jika orang itu tak ada, maksudmu aku harus menunggunya sampai ia kembali bersama gerombolan herbivora itu?"

Sang pemegang _Sun pacifier_, jelas mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud _"orang itu"_ oleh Hibari. Ia juga dapat membaca nada tak suka sang prefek di dalam pertanyaannya barusan. Reborn yakin jika ia tak melakukan sesuatu, Hibari pasti tidak akan mau bergabung dengan Vongola. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa satu-satunya tujuan bergabungnya Hibari di Vongola adalah Mukuro. Sementara yang bersangkutan sendiri malah tidak ada di tempat. Coba kalian bayangkan jika tiba-tiba prefek itu bosan di tengah pertarungan?

Hal itu jelas akan merugikan pihak Vongola!

Oleh karena itu, Reborn sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk (calon) anggota baru Vongola pilihannya tersebut.

_Arcobaleno_ itu membenarkan letak topi fedoranya yang sedikit miring, sambil melebarkan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, aku punya satu tawaran lagi untukmu…"

.

.

.

Kemarin, Hibari menerima kiriman misterius berupa kotak kecil yang berisi cincin yang berbentuk separuh. Sang prefek menduga, pasti cincin itu masih ada hubungannya dengan Vongola.

Hari ini ia merasa tak perlu ke luar untuk berpatroli keliling Namimori-_chuu_—karena itu pemuda tersebut menyerahkan semua pada Kusakabe dan yang lainnya saja. Sekarang, seperti biasa ia akan mengurung diri di ruang Komite Kedisiplinan sambil membaca buku—jika ia sedang tidak tidur siang di atap—dan duduk di sofa kesayangannya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang buku, tangan kanannya menggenggam cincin aneh tersebut.

Disaat aktifitas santainya, ia mendengar pintu ruangannya digeser terbuka. Hanya untuk mendapati dua sosok pria; yang satu berambut pirang cerah memakai jaket hijau, sementara yang satu lagi pria paruh baya dengan setelan serba hitamnya—yang berdiri di belakang si rambut pirang.

"Kau pasti Hibari Kyoya, kan?" Tanya pria asing tersebut.

Hibari mengerutkan alisnya. "—Dan kau…?"

Pemuda asing itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Yah… bisa dibilang aku seperti kakaknya Tsuna sekaligus kenalan Reborn juga," kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya aku datang karena ingin membicarakan cincin dengan simbol awan di atasnya itu."

"Oh—_Akanbou_…?" Prefek bermata sipit itu menyeringai tipis. Tempo hari, Reborn memang sudah bercerita tentang kedatangan sang pemuda asing padanya. "Kau pasti kuat."

Bayi unik itu memang memberi penawaran lagi untuknya kemarin; ia bilang selama Hibari menunggu Mukuro di keluarkan dari Vendicare, ia bisa mengisi waktu luangnya dengan berlatih dengan mantan muridnya. Yang tentu saja pada awalnya ditolak olehnya, memangnya ia herbivora lemah apa? Pakai dilatih segala!

Ia memang pernah dikalahkan dengan mudahnya oleh Mukuro, tapi Hibari meyakini bahwa hal itu terjadi karena kelengahannya saat itu—dan juga kecurangan sang ilusionis, tentunya. Dan lagi, Hibari pikir pasti akan membosankan sekali jika ia harus menunggu si Mukuro itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Lagipula, Reborn berkata bahwa mantan muridnya itu sudah menjadi bos di keluarga sebuah keluarga mafia lain.

Yang itu artinya ia (mungkin) kuat, eh?

Hibari bangkit dari posisi duduknya di sofa seraya menepuk pahanya; membersihkan debu yang—mungkin saja—menempel di celana panjang hitamnya.

"Hn. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik membicarakan tentang cincin itu." pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya tadi. "Selama aku bisa menggigitmu sampai mati."

Pria pirang bernama Dino Cavallone itu menarik senyumannya. "Kau benar-benar anak yang menyusahkan." Yang lebih tinggi itu mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk dari balik jaketnya. "Baiklah. Kurasa cara ini memang lebih cepat."

Hibari Kyoya memang bukan seperti Tsunayoshi dan gerombolan herbivoranya itu. Mungkin saja dengan bertarung dengan mantan muridnya si bayi itu, Hibari bisa menambah pengalaman bertarung sekaligus membuatnya lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Sementara ia menunggu Rokudo Mukuro ke luar dari penjaranya, ia bisa mengisi waktu kosongnya yang membosankan dengan herbivora Cavallone ini.

Hitung-hitung pemanasan, pikirnya.

Ya—sehingga, ia tak akan menanggung malu lagi saat ia bertemu dengan si Mukuro suatu hari nanti.

Hibari menarik keluar tonfanya; mengeratkan genggamannya di gagang benda metal kebanggaannya tersebut. Kemudian seringai bak karnivora-nya pun perlahan muncul.

"_Kamikorosu_…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian…**

Musim semi telah tiba, perlahan butiran salju yang bertebaran di mana pun mencair—menghilang—digantikan oleh tumbuhnya tunas-tunas baru yang nantinya akan memberi warna bagi dunia. Tak terkecuali bunga sakura, bunga merah muda yang selalu turut serta menemani musim semi di Jepang. Menyebarkan semerbak aroma menyenangkan bagi semua insan, membuat siapa pun ingin lebih lama menikmati musim tersebut.

Malam ini, yang ingin dilakukan Hibari hanya duduk diam menikmati semilir angin khas musim semi yang sedikit dingin. Awan yang tak nampak membuat pemandangan bintang berkelip kian jelas terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Dihiraukannya bulan purnama di langit sana yang seakan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Masa bodoh—ia hanya ingin menikmati kesendiriannya malam ini.

Kini Hibari tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak, setelah baru saja selesai mengemban sebuah misi dengan keluarga mafia lain di Italia. Sebenarnya tubuhnya tak terlalu letih, ia segera pulang karena ada yang ingin di lakukannya di rumah ini. Lagipula, Jepang selalu membuatnya rindu. Bukan hanya karena negara ini adalah tanah kelahirannya—namun juga karena semua kenangan miliknya memang terjadi di sini. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali begitu misinya selesai; mengabaikan saran Kusakabe yang memintanya untuk jeda sejenak.

Hibari membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas tatami, lalu meraih gelas berisi teh hijau hangat di atas meja yang barusan dibuatnya. Menyesapi rasa pahit dari minuman kesukaannya itu. Rasa pahit yang entah mengapa, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Orang yang membuatnya menaruh obsesi berlebih pada orang tersebut; selalu berusaha melampauinya dalam segala hal. Hingga membuatnya tak bisa melupakan orang itu meski sepuluh tahun telah berlalu.

Saat ini waktu baru menunjukkan pukul delapan, namun Hibari belum ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya—atau setidaknya memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Menatapi langit yang sedikit membiaskan kabut di atas sana lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, pemilik surai sehitam arang tersebut menggertakkan giginya.

Kabut memang selalu mengingatkannya akan orang itu (lagi)—selain bunga sakura, tentunya.

Entah bagaimana, ia menurut begitu saja saat diminta 'menunggu' oleh sang tutor mafia bernama Reborn itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Padahal, jika mengingat bagaimana sifatnya selama ini, jelas hal itu mustahil terjadi. Hibari Kyoya bukanlah tipe yang mau terikat dengan orang lain. Karena ia adalah sang Awan—yang merupakan simbolis dari kebebasan. Ia—awan—yang tidak akan pernah terikat oleh siapapun atau apapun juga.

Lalu—

—mengapa sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia mengganggukkan kepalanya begitu saja atas tawaran sang _Arcobaleno_ hanya karena diimingi pertarungan dengan Rokudo Mukuro?

Apakah alasannya karena harga dirinya yang telah runtuh akibat ulah ilusionis itukah yang membuatnya mau bertahan selama sepuluh tahun? Mulai dari bertahan dengan kerumunan herbivora yang dibencinya, terpaksa mengisi waktu luangnya dengan seekor herbivora Cavallone—yah, untuk yang ini Hibari masih sedikit memakluminya—sampai mengikuti perkembangan berita terbaru Rokudo Mukuro. Yah, meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pemuda itu sesekali menggerutu kesal karena ulah Vongola dan gerombolannya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, pemuda Jepang itu dapat bertahan selama sepuluh tahun. Hei—sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, sih?

Dan semua hal itu ia lakukan semata-mata hanya kerena satu hal, satu alasan, dan satu orang saja.

Rokudo Mukuro.

Nama yang tak henti-henti membuat benaknya tak tenang sebelum berhasil menghantamkan tonfanya ke wajah sang pemilik nama. Nama yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk perihal bunga sakura. Nama yang membuatnya mengobarkan kebebasannya sebagai awan. Sekaligus nama yang selalu mengisi pikirannya selama sepuluh tahun—tanpa henti.

Berkat nama itulah kini ia semakin kuat hingga dijuluki "_Guardian_ Terkuat Vongola". Namun, Hibari berpikir titel tersebut tidaklah berguna selama ia belum mengalahkan Mukuro sepenuhnya. Karena Hibari yakin, di antara mereka berdua memang belum terdapat kejelasan siapa yang lebih unggul.

Hibari Kyoya memang bukan individu yang ahli dalam berekspresi serta mengekspresikan perasaannya. Oleh sebab itu, ia tak kunjung mengerti—meski sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu—sebenarnya apa alasan yang membuatnya mampu bertahan hingga kini.

Hanya karena dendamnya-kah?

Hibari memang—sangat—menginginkan pertarungan kembali dengan Mukuro. Namun, pemuda beriris kelabu itu merasa ada 'rasa' lain di relung hantinya yang berkata berbeda. Alasan lain yang menyebabkan ia seperti ini.

Pemuda Jepang itu menghela napas panjang dalam upaya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Berpikir tentang Rokudo Mukuro memang selalu membuatnya pusing. Sama saja dengan kau menyusun potongan _jigsaw puzzle_ yang rumit seorang diri.

Saat hendak bangkit menutup jendela kamarnya, Hibari dapat merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh yang merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang. Sepenggal tawa anomali pun terdengar tak lama berselang. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pun ia yakin bahwa pemilik lengan itu adalah Mukuro.

"_Buona sera_, Kyoya-sayang," meski tak melihat, Hibari yakin pemuda itu tengah menyeringai. "—Sedang memikirkanku, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya—"

Mukuro refleks melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Hibari, begitu senjata kebanggaan mantan prefek itu nyaris menghantam dagunya. Yang berambut indigo melompat mundur; mengambil jarak yang sesuai begitu melihat sepasang tonfa telah tergenggam siaga di kedua tangan pemuda yang lebih tua.

"—aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati. Sekarang."

Menyeringai.

Sejenak mereka hanya saling pandang satu sama lain; menatapi iris mata lawannya. Dan hal itupun tak berlangsung lama karena Hibari langsung berlari; menerjang pemuda lain dalam ruangan itu. Menghantamkan tonfanya pada pada _trident_ milik Mukuro yang—entah sejak kapan—sudah muncul membentuk benteng pertahanan. Kedua benda metal tersebut bertabrakan, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring. Hibari menekankan tonfanya kuat-kuat pada senjata milik sang ilusionis.

"Kufufu. Bersemangat seperti biasa ya, Kyoya?" pemuda beriris dwiwarna tersebut melebarkan seringainya saat melihat respon sang prefek. Ia dapat melihat _flame_ berwarna ungu menyelimuti senjata Hibari; meski begitu ia masih sanggup untuk menahan seluruh serangan sang pemuda Jepang yang menyerangnya sekuat tenaga.

Memang dalam pertarungan itu yang lebih aktif menyerang adalah Hibari, sementara Mukuro hanya menangkis serangannya sambil sesekali balik menyerang dengan ogah-ogahan. Terlihat sekali bahwa ilusionis itu sedang tak ada niat bertarung dengan pemuda yang menjadi lawannya sekarang.

Dan tentu saja hal itupun disadari oleh Hibari yang menjadi semaki kesal dengan ulah sang rival yang tidak serius bertarung dengannya. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua sudah menjadi rival selama sepuluh tahun nonstop—dan tentunya ia memahami segala respon rivalnya tersebut. Kedutan amarah menghiasi sisi wajahnya. Hibari mendecak kesal.

"Apa maumu, Herbivora…"

Mukuro tersenyum lebar melihat Hibari mulai menurunkan tonfanya; kemudian menyimpannya lagi entah dimana. Berjalan mendekati pemuda yang kini sudah duduk tenang di atas tatami, Mukuro ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu. "Akhirnya kau mengerti juga maksudku. Kufufu~"

Hibari menghentikan perlawanannya bukan berarti ia lelah atau sudah merasa puas dengan pertarungan mereka barusan. Hal itu dilakukannya karena ia melihat sang ilusionis sudah tidak merespon balik serangannya. Tak ada gunanya juga jika hanya ia yang agresif melawan, kan? karena itu, menghentikan pertarungan adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dan sekedar informasi saja; ia tak akan pernah puas selama rivalnya itu belum mengeluarkan keseluruhan kekuatannya.

"Jadi—"

Hibari memulai. Mengambil gelas berisi teh hijaunya; kemudian menyesapi lagi rasa pahit dari cairan kesukaannya tersebut. "—mau apa kau kemari?"

Yang berambut biru itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi; tawa anomali itupun terdengar lagi. Menopang dagunya di atas tangan—memandangi wajah datar sang mantan prefek yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, Mukuro kembali berujar.

"Tak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Kufufufu~ aku hanya ingin rindu padamu. Itu saja, kok~"

Hanya alis yang hampir bertaut-lah yang menjadi respon Hibari atas ketidakjelasan jawaban dari lelaki Italia itu. Dan baru saja ia hendak membalas, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh Mukuro—memang hanya sebuah ciuman ringan, namun cukup membuat Hibari melebarkan matanya sedikit. Entah bagaimana, seakan tubuhnya kaku, mengeras bagaikan patung batu.

Akhirnya karena desakan kebutuhan oksigen yang masih diperlukan, keduanya pun memisahkan diri. Dibantu dorongan tangan Hibari yang menekan dada Mukuro—agar ilusionis itu mau merentangkan jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Sementara Mukuro sendiri sebenarnya belum mau memisahkan diri dari rasa nyaman saat bersama Hibari Kyoya. Membuatnya kecanduan bagai pemakai narkotika.

"Memangnya salah kalau merindukan kekasihnya sendiri, Kyoya-sayang?"

Hanya dengusan pelan dari sang lawan bicara yang didapat Mukuro sebagai respon atas pertanyaannya. Mengabaikan yang barusan, pemilik iris dwiwarna tersebut beringsut mendekati Hibari kembali. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi milik pemuda di sebelahnya itu dengan lembut. Berusaha mencurahkan segala atensinya pada sang kekasih.

—Tunggu.

Kekasih, eh?

Waktu demi waktu yang telah berlalu, seakan mampu meruntuhkan tembok pembatas yang dahulu mereka buat. Sebuah jarak tak kasat mata—namun nyata itupun perlahan memudar, tergantikan oleh sebuah ikatan lain. Membawa perubahan baru bagi kedua insan rupawan tersebut.

Mereka saling pandang seakan berusaha menyelami perasaan masing-masing lewat tatapan mata. Hibari memandang iris berbeda warna milik lelaki di hadapannya dengan kelabu miliknya. Meski tak pernah mengakui, ia memang menyukai sepasang iris anomali tersebut. Merah dan biru. Rubi dan safir. Dua warna mencolok yang tak pernah lekang dari memori otaknya sedikitpun. Padahal dahulu ia begitu membenci dwiwarna tersebut.

Lalu—mengapa kini ia menjadi sangat menyukainya?

Aneh, pikirnya begitu.

Mungkinkah saat ini terkena karma karena tidak mempercayai mitos yang dahulu tidak dipercayainya?

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Mukuro. Sementara pria yang lain tengah membelai rambutnya. Keduanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini—memandangi bintang yang berkerlip di kaki langit. Ilusionis berambut indigo itu menyukai saat-saat dimana Hibari bersandar padanya—seakan membutuhkan dirinya.

Hibari selalu dibuat heran akan dirinya sendiri. Ia yang tadinya sangat—bencibencibenci**Benci** pada pria di sampingnya ini, mengapa sekarang dirinya seakan tak bisa lepas dari pria berdarah Italia itu. Hei—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya, sih?

Ia—Hibari Kyoya, orang yang dijuluki karnivora Namimori, bersandar pada ilusionis yang selalu didedikasikan menjadi rival abadinya. Orang yang paling dibencinya melebihi apapun, orang yang telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya sebagai predator. Orang yang membuatnya harus bergabung dengan gerombolan herbivora. Dan yang lebih penting, ia adalah orang yang—

—selalu mengisi hati serta pikirannya selama sepuluh tahun. Tanpa henti.

"_Jangan pernah membenci orang lain secara berlebihan"_. Itulah satu hal penting yang Hibari Kyoya telah pelajari dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, Kyoya…" suara lirih Mukuro menyadarkan Hibari dari lamunannya. Lelaki yang lebih kecil itu bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya, menatapi satu-satunya lelaki yang berada di dekatnya. "… Kau adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah kulihat. Kufufufu~"

Mendengus pelan kala mendengar kalimat gombal ilusionis itu, meski sebenarnya ia tak keberatan mendengarnya.

Namun tak lama, Hibari mendapati ekspresi wajah Mukuro mendadak berubah, begitupula dengan atmosfer ruangan itu. Alis sang _Cloud guardian_ terangkat sedikit bersamaan dengan sebelah tangannya yang kini dibawa ke hadapan bibir sang ilusionis; mengecupnya dengan lembut. Setelah itu, Hibari tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak melebarkan kedua matanya—yah, meskipun ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama di wajahnya, tipikal karnivora—saat mendengar Mukuro mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat bermakna dalam.

"_Ti amo, Mia piccolo allodola…"_

Sebuah senyum—kali ini benar-benar senyuman—lembut terukir di wajah tampan Mukuro setelah mengucapkannya. Senyum yang hanya ditujukan untuk skylark-nya seorang. Meski tak ada jawaban terlontar dari sepasang bibir pucat sang prefek, ilusionis itu sudah lebih dari sekedar tahu bagaimana perasaan Hibari padanya.

Lelaki beriris kelabu itu membuang wajah, menatap ke arah manapun—asal jangan wajah kekasihnya. Sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian dari perasaan menggelitik di hatinya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, karena bisa-bisanya menyimpan perasaan yang dahulu selalu ia sangkal dan meyakininya bahwa rasa itu tak akan hinggap padanya. ia memang kesal, namun—

"Ya. aku tahu…"

—tak keberatan menerimanya…

Itu adalah ketika ia meniadakan jarak di antara mereka, bibir keduanya menyatu—saling berbagi suhu tubuh lewat sebuah jalinan intim, yang dibuatnya hanya untuk sang kekasih. Ditemani angin musim semi yang menyebarkan aroma bunga sakura, mengatarkan sebuah memori nostalgia tak terlupakan bagi kedua insan rupawan tersebut.

Persetan dengan segala macam mitos itu, Karena yang ia percayai hanyalah apa diyakininya saja. Rasa benci yang mengandung ketertarikan. Ya—itulah yang akhirnya menyatukan mereka.

Karena percayalah, setiap manusia bisa berubah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Bencilah orang yang kau benci sekedarnya saja, karena boleh jadi pada suatu hari nanti orang yang kau benci itu menjadi orang yang kau cintai…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**

**[1]** **Banyak yang berkata bahwa 'suka' itu berarti 'cinta'?** memang sih, kedengarannya hampir mirip. Tapi—sebenarnya menurut saya, itu beda lho! Begini, begini contohnya: Saat kamu berbelanja di mall, lalu melihat model tas bagus lalu kamu bilang, "Ah, aku suka tas itu!" apa itu berarti kamu 'cinta' pada tas itu? tentunya nggak, kan? :D

Rasa cinta itu sendiri (menurut saya), adalah wujud perasaan suka—bahkan mungkin mengagumi—yang dalam pada sesesuatu/seseorang. Yah, mungkin kira2 begitulah~~ :P

**[2]** **Tentang "benci sama dengan cinta" itu bukanlah mitos lho, Dear! Bahkan sudah diadakan penelitian oleh pakarnya, seperti ini;**

Professor Semir Zeki dari Universitas London melakukan penilitian dengan gelombang otak seseorang. Sebanyak 17 orang laki-laki dan perempuan dilibatkan dalam penelitiannya. Mereka diperlihatkan foto-foto orang yang mereka cintai, benci, dan yang sifatnya netral.

Saat diteliti lebih jauh, area otak yang bekerja saat seseorang merasa cinta atau benci ternyata berdekatan! Gelombang otak saat seseorang merasa benci dan cinta pun hampir sama. Di area otak yang bekerja saat seseorang merasa benci dan seseorang merasa cinta hanya dibatasi dengan garis sangat tipis. Hanya saja, area yang dimiliki rasa cinta lebih besar. Jadi hati-hati mengartikan perasaanmu. Cinta dan benci batasnya sangatlah tipis!

**[3]** **Sementara penjelasan "benci menjadi cinta" versi 6918 itu seperti ini:**

Otak Hibari mungkin berkata bahwa Mukuro adalah manusia mengesalkan. Sangking mengesalkannya, jadilah Hibari seperti orang penasaran. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mencari info tentang Mukuro—terlebih tentang kekurangannya, hanya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa sang ilusionis memang pantas menjadi rival—sekaligus orang yang dibencinya. Akibatnya, Hibari menjadi menaruh perhatian khusus pada hal-hal yang tak disukainya tersebut. Di luar Kontrol kesadaran, akhirnya ia menjadikan "Mukuro" sebagai sesuatu yang "penting" untuknya.

**Seperti itulah kira2 penjelasan para psikolog.** #dilempar sandal

Lagipula, saat kita membenci orang lain, justru malah membuat kita jadi sering memikirkannya, kan?—apalagi, kalau bencinya udah 'benar-benar' benci macam kasus 6918. Ehehe, rasanya nggak mustahil itu bakal kejadian, kan~~? *smirk*

Coba deh, buka lagi file2 KHR kalian dibagian future-arc. Di sana keliatan banget Mama udah mulai ada "sesuatu" sama Papa, to? *tawa setan*

Ingat—manusia itu bisa berubah, lho!

**I love 6918 to death!**

* * *

Saya ucapin terimakasih buat **My lovely Imouto-chan, ****Zoealya dan R. Kyou**. Maafkan diriku yang selalu menyusahkan kalian ya, My Dear~! *halah* dan juga buat **My beloved Oneechan**, yang dulu pernah berkata agak pedas(?) tentang pairing ini. Berkatmu, akhirnya aku mendapat ide untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini, lho! *cipika-cipiki*

Nah, sekarang kalian mengerti kan, tentang kebenaran "benci jadi cinta"?

Fanfic ini dibuat sebagai bentuk tindakan penegasan(?) saya terhadap orang2 yang berpikir yah—seperti itulah! #slapped. Supaya dengan ini mereka bisa 'paham'. :)

Dan tentunya, nggak ada alasan lagi buat kalian untuk bilang, "Si A kan benci banget sama si B! jadinya ga mungkin mereka bisa saling suka!"

Banyak kok pairing2 terkenal lain selain 6918 yang hubungannya di dasarin dari benci/rival, kayak: SasuNaru/NaruSasu, Heiwajima Shizuo X Orihara Izaya. dll, dsb, dst…

**Jadi—Mind to review?**

* * *

**Happy MCH Event, My ladies!**

* * *

**Credit:**

[ "**Because people also love when they hate, I wish someday the world will reunite as one, because of the hatred they have has turned into love**…" ; by **Noa-Noa** ]


End file.
